Bloody mary (Кровавая мери)
Translated Hi,may name is Nika i will tell you real story whic h happened december 17 2012...... Four of us lived me,mom,Merlin and Algof My full name is Nikols we lived in Tixas in past but due to a hunger of our small village in Tixas we left because people started eating each other...And we came to Russia into Polyovka village and we had to name self shortened because russian children were mocking us,i just shoertened name now i am Nika,mom-Rita,Algof-Gosha,and Merlin wanted to leave her name Mary...Me aand Mary were twins and Gosha's older sisters,But soon a horrible dicease spraeded here, called"GROT" this is when gristes start getting out of People and mom died from this terrible dicease...Me and Mary were already 17 old and we though we will survive this ugly village...people were dying one by one,this way all the willage died...we understood ones who were swimming in the kishenevka river are dying...Only we alone stayed because water into pipes was coming from that river...but we were getting water in the mirza river and all was okay...but.....when food ended in all the shops where we were taking food (of course for free because there was no people there)Mary started to act weirdly probably because of hunger...Gosha was 6 year old...and then Mary went for a walk with him because he wanted to play on fresh air and i was at home because he loves Mary more...but when Mary came back Gosha wasnt with her she said he fell into kishenevka river got sick and died...but how they were out just half hour...i saw Mary was smiling like hiding something...when Mary went for water i decided to look her room......and.......,.i saw dismembered Gosha he was missing arm and ribs.....i shook away from him in terror and saw Mary looking at me....She took axe and wanted to kill me but took only gosha rather his pieces laughed and went to kichen locking me in bed room i heard how she was chopping and eating him,just raw...I barely got away throug window now i am hiding in forest from her two weeks...my sister became monster......i have only phone but soon batery will die.....please come and help us.....i am very scared...all time i feel like she is near.. Original Привет,меня завут Ника я вам расскажу настоя щую историю каторая случилась 17 декабря 2012 года...... Жили мы в четвером я,мама,Мерлин и Альгоф Мое полное имя Николс раньше мы жили в Тихасе но по причинам голода нашей маленькой деревни в Тихасе мы уехали так как люди начали поедать друг друга...И мы приехали в Россию в село Полевка и нам пришлось назвать себя сокращенно так как русские дети над нами издевались,я просто сократила имя теперь я Ника,мама-Рита,Альгоф-Гоша,а Мерлин захотела оставить себе имя Мери...Мы с Мери были двойняшками и старшими сестрами Гоши,Но вскоре здесь распрастронилась страшная болезнь“ГРОТ“это когда из Людей начинают вылезать хрещи и мама умерла от этой страшной болезни...Нам с Мери уже 17 и мы думали что выживем в этой мерзкой деревни...люди умерали один за одним,так вымерла вся деревня...мы поняли что умерают те кто купались в реке кишеневка...Мы остались единственными так как вода в краны и в колонки поступала именно из той реки..мы же наберали воду в реке мирза и все было нормально....но.....когда кончилась еда во всех магазинах где мы брали еду (естественно бесплатно потому что не одного человека не было)Мери начала странно себя вести наверное от голода...Гоше было 6 лет...и тут Мери пошла с ним погулять потому что ему хотелось поиграть на воздухе а я была дома так как он больше любит Мери...но когда Мери вернулась Гоши с ней не было она сказала что он упал в реку кишеневку заболел и умер...но как их ведь не было только пол часа...я видела что Мери улыбалась будто что то скрывала...когда Мери ушла за водой я решила посмотреть её комнату......и.......,.я увидела расчлененого Гошу у него не было руки и ребер.....я с ужасом дернулась от него и увидела как Мери смотрит на меня....Она взяла топор и хотела меня убить но взяла лишь Гошу точнее его куски засмеялась и пошла на кухню заперев меня в спальне я слышала как она рубила его и ела,прямо сырого...Я еле как вылезла в форточку сейчас я прячусь уже две недели по лесу от неё...моя сестра стала монстром......у меня есть только телефон но он сркоро разрядится.....я прошу приезжайте помогите мне.....мне очень страшно...мне все время кажется что она рядом.. Category:Crappypasta Category:English Class Failure Category:I CAN HAZ TRANSLATION? Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Random Capitalization Category:TRUE STORY Category:Wall of Text